A wide variety of retailers maintain physical store locations that offer items for point of sale purchase. Consumers are able to browse items within a physical store and personally evaluate the items. A consumer may also be able to obtain item information and recommendations from sales representatives at the physical store. However, with the widespread proliferation of electronic commerce, a consumer is also able to purchase many of the same items from retailers that maintain an online presence. Accordingly, a negative scenario may exist for a physical store retailer when a consumer evaluates items at the physical store, leverages physical store sales representatives, and then reviews pricing information online in order to purchase the same item from an online retailer. The physical store retailer pays for floor space, sales representative time, product inventory management, and other costs while not being able to complete a sales transaction.